


A Warrior's End

by QueenBeeBee100



Category: Street Punks (TMNT) - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Identity Death, M2BBW, Personality Shift, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeBee100/pseuds/QueenBeeBee100
Summary: Powerful.Capable.Commanding.These words described Rebel, the trainer and expert martial artist of the Street Punks. He was an undefeatable opponent, someone that no one dared to mess with. He was also tough but supportive, at least to his brothers.But when he comes across an ancient Japanese relic, he begins to undergo a new change in both mind and body. A change that will leave him a whole new person, inside and out.What will happen to the proud warrior?
Kudos: 6





	A Warrior's End

**Author's Note:**

> Rebel is not my character. He is Sirconcon's.

Rebel groaned softly as he eased himself into bed. God, tonight's mission was rough. What should've been a simple in and out had turned into a shoot-for-all when MC accidentally triggered the alarm. They were able to escape, but not before some bozo shoved Rebel into a display case and nearly made him sprain his ankle. Nothing major broke, thankfully. In fact, all of them managed to make it out alive with some cuts and bruises.

He also got a strangely beautiful dagger with a rosy pink heart shaped gem on the handle out of it too, so that was a nice bonus. Speaking of which...

Rebel carefully pulled it out to examine it once more. No matter how many times he looked over it, he could not get over how amazing it looked, how it felt as he held it. Turning it on its front, he noticed some Japanese inscriptions written on the blade. Although his Japanese was a little rusty, he was still able to decipher it.

It read: _A mother's body is a symbol of her endless love and devotion._

Rebel raised a brow muscle. Odd choice of words, but it never hurt to have an extra weapon on you, especially one that you can carry. He gently rubbed his green thumb on the jewel, thoughts drifting further away as he started to fall alseep, until-

_zip!_

"YEOW! FUCK!", he hollered, tossing the blade to the side as he quickly examined his thumb where he was zapped. There didn't seem to be any burn marks thank fuck, but the shock of what just occured still rattled him a bit.

Eventually he got his heart to settle down as he glared down at the dagger. However, the longer he looked, the weaker his glare became. His anger seemed to melt away as he stared deeply at the blade, not realizing his eyes flashed pink for a moment before he yawned tiredly. He didn't realize just how tired he was.

Snuggling into his bed sheets, Rebel reached over his nightstand to turn off his light. Once it was out, so was he.

As he slept, the jewel on the dagger glowed brightly, and a feminine giggle filled the air.

 _"Perfect~",_ the voice whispered, seemingly looking at Rebel. _"A new toy just for me~"_

The glowed faded away, along with the voice's laughs.

●●●

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Rebel groaned as he rolled over to slam his alarm clock off. He had no idea why he woke up so early but he was seriously considering waking up around eight at least. It had been about a week and a half now since he got zapped by that weird jewel, and by now he had completely forgotten about it.

He grunted as he sat up, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. He wanted to lay back down, but he had to get ready for the day. 

Throwing off his covers, Rebel swung his feet to the side of his bed and looked down as he started to get up. And promptly paused.

Were his thighs always so... big? Not that they were before, but right now they were looking almost... fat. He knew he had some thick thighs, but there was still a gap between them. Now though they smooshed together with little issue. 

He shook his head. This...this was fine. He'd just been putting on some weight for a bit, that's all. It was only a few pounds right? He can easily lose it.

Pushing himself off his bed, Rebel glanced at his mirror. His face was looking a little soft, but he hardly noticed. His pecs seemed more rounder and bigger, like they were gaining weight as well.

He made his way out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. As he walked, his thighs and ass jiggled quite a bit, along with his hips swinging more than they should have. But still, he didn't notice. 

Once he made it in, he shut and locked the door, then turned on the light. He then turned on the shower and stepped in.

As he bathed, his thoughts drifted to the dagger currently sitting in his room. Even though he wanted to relax for a while, he knew he should do some research on it. For all he knew it could be harboring some evil entity bent on emasculating him and taking away his dignity and pride.

He snorted. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Cutting off the water, Rebel stepped out the shower and started drying himself off. His eyes wandered over to the scale sitting in the left corner. He knew he was a healthy weight, but it never hurts to check right?

Stepping on the scale, Rebel watched as the numbers flew by quickly. He never really bothered to check his weight, and the last time he did check he was about 171 lbs, but now-

_197 lbs._

Rebel gawked at the number. The fuck... how the fuck had he managed to put on over twenty pounds and not realize it?!

Well... now that he thought about it... maybe he had been eating more than he would've liked, and maybe he had started skipping training in favor of just lounging around and doing nothing. Maybe his shirts were starting to ride up a bit around his new paunch. And maybe his pants were becoming a little tighter around his widening hips.

No no, don't freak out. A change of diet and some extra jogs, and he'd be right as rain. It may be over twenty pounds, but he can still lose them and get back to his original weight, right? Right. 

It was just a little weight.

●●●

Later that night, as Rebel got ready for bed, he glanced over at the dagger sitting on his dresser, looking as beautiful as ever. He meant to look it up earlier, but between the shock of gaining so much in so little time and working out extra hard today, the thought completely slipped his mind.

And now he was too tired to start his research. Tomorrow, he told himself. He could look it up tomorrow. For now it was time to go to bed.

He turned off the light, and went straight to sleep, snoring softly.

The jewel glowed, brighter than ever, and the same feminine voice from a week ago spoke again.

 _"Listen to me and listen well you freak of nature",_ she hissed. _"You may think you're a powerful warrior capable of resisting this, but you're wrong._ _You are not who you think you are. You are a **woman.** A big, fat one. Always have been, always will be. Understand?"_

Rebel mumbled in his sleep and shifted around. "Yes...", he answered sleepily.

 _"Good",_ she sneered. _"_ _Let's hope you enjoy your new life, because you'll forget your old one in no time~"_

The glow faded away. And Rebel's ass, hips, and thighs grew just a bit bigger.

●●●

Coming up to a month since he got the dagger, Rebel has been changing more and more, both physically and mentally. His body had softened and curved into a thick hourglass figure, his hard-earned muscles all but gone now. He stopped training altogether, instead taking the time to become a homemaker, which resulted in him gaining even more weight. Whenever he did try to workout, some unknown force in him would instead direct him to the kitchen to make something. 

Mumbling tiredly, he flicked on the bathroom light to get himself ready for bed. And immediately froze at his reflection.

His hard, angular features had rounded out and softened, giving him a gentle appearance. There were no imperfections either, as if someone had taken an eraser to them. Looking closer, he could actually see a the makings of a double chin, a result of his constant eating and little exercise. 

Grimacing, he looked away and found his gaze on the cursed scale, sitting in its usual spot. Ever since he checked his weight a whole month ago, he'd been afraid to do it again, knowing that it was well over twenty pounds at this point.

 _Ah screw it. I might as well see._ Rebel walked over and stepped on the scale, trying to ignore the way it creaked under his weight. Looking down, he realized with a start that he actually had to push his pecs _and_ stomach out of the way just to look at the number. It wasn’t easy, but he managed.

_287 lbs._

Rebel's eyes widened in shock and he quickly stepped off the scale. There was no way... he didn't weigh _that_ much did he?

Another look at his thick, round pecs (they might as well be called tits as this point) and hefty gut told him otherwise. His thighs squished together with little resistance, and his feet seemed smaller and pudgier than before. His arms, once so muscular and firm, were filled with soft fat that pressed into his thicker sides.

"God", Rebel muttered to himself, cupping one heavy breast in his hand. "What is happening to me?" Even his _voice_ sounded wrong, more softer and feminine.

_"You're becoming what you were meant to be."_

Rebel jerked in surprise at the sudden voice, pivoting on his heel to see who had spoken, only to find... no one. Great. Now he was hearing things. Fantastic. 

Sighing, Rebel walked out of the bathroom and headed towards his room. His wide hips swung heavily side to side, and his ass and pecs seemed to bounce a lot more than they ever did. He needed to go to sleep right now so he could figure out who or what was turning him into... this.

But what if he couldn't?

No, don't think about that. He _will_ figure this out, even if it killed him.

Once he was in, he shut the door and turned to the dagger, which hasn't left its spot on his dresser. This time he _really_ stared at it, glaring even. Whatever this... this whole transforming thingwas, he was pretty sure the damned object had something to do with it.

He gritted his teeth and reached towards the dagger; this thing was dangerous. He needed to get rid of it; smash it, throw it out, something, _anything_. It was doing _something_ to him, and whatever it was he had to... The jewel flashed brightly, stunning him for a moment.

What... was he thinking about again?

His hand dropped down, a blank expression on his face. A dark woman's laugh echoed through the air, but he didn't hear it.

Rebel suddenly groaned before dragging a smaller and softer hand across his face. God, he was so _tired._ He should just go to sleep now and try to forget about... whatever he was thinking about.

Flopping onto his covers, Rebel turned off the light and immediately fell asleep, too tired to care about his earlier predicament. He could worry about it tomorrow. Sleep came first.

The jewel glowed, bright as ever. And the feminine voice spoke once again.

 _"Gods above, look at you~",_ she snickered. _"You're not the so called warrior you thought you were, hmm~? You're mine now; a toy for me to mold and shape into whatever I want."_

Rebel only mumbled softly, his tits growing bigger and softer with each breath. His broad shoulders grew smaller but then filled up again with thick fat. His ass seemed to expand as well, the two cheeks blowing up with so much adipose that they could act as pillows. His thighs and hips were in the same boat, each body part growing and growing and _growing_ , giving him quite the pear shape. His dark green skin grew softer and smoother, his battle scars fading away, as if he spent the majority of his life taking care of it.

_"Just think... soon you'll be softer than a cloud, and sweeter than sugar. So gentle and loving~ No more battles, no more fighting. Just cooking and cleaning for your family. Doesn't that sound amazing~? A big mother is a happy one~"  
_

A faint smile grew on Rebel's face, his facial cheeks growing softer as his lips grew plumper. "Big mother... happy mother...", he murmured softly, shifting about as his arms lost their definition and swelled up with thick dough. A slight pressure gripped his groin, making him grimace, but it faded away just as quickly as it came, and soon he joined the opposite gender.

The voice laughed wickedly. _“You're going to be my greatest creation yet. I just know it~"_

●●●

Rebecca yawned tiredly as she woke up. She felt completely refreshed and energized as ever! Well, she felt that every day, but she was just speaking the truth. _  
_

Rolling over onto her side to face her mirror, she couldn't help but quirk her big plump lips up in amusement, enjoying the way they squished into her cheeks as she admired her reflection. No matter how many times she looked at herself, she just could not get over how big and beautiful she was.

Her hips were so wide and full that she had gotten stuck in the doors a few times, the curvature reaching up way past her head. Her breasts were so big and heavy, each one easily bigger than her head and then some. She often smothered her children between them whenever she gave them a hug. Her belly, her favorite part, was as big and squishy as a large bean bag chair, the soft appendage smooshing up against her queen sized bed. She had to get a new one since she accidentally broke her old one about two months ago. That memory still made her blush whenever she thought about it.

Her arms were the size of throw pillows, perfect to wrap around someome and give them a tight squeeze. Her thighs were bigger than her torso, two big cushions of squishy softness that were always touching no matter what. Her ass had gotten so big that she often needed two chairs, one for each cheek, in order to sit comfortably; sometimes she needed a third one for extra support. Her hands and feet had gotten smaller yet fatter too.

She was just so _big_ and _soft,_ a giant teddy bear for someone to snuggle. She had more curves than a circle, and she couldn't be happier. No more muscles, no more firmness, just layers upon layers of wonderful softness and adipose. Anyone would be lucky enough to receive a hug from her, to be completely buried in her wonderfully soft belly and bosom. Her eyes suddenly flashed a bright pink, but she didn't notice.

 _"Look at you~",_ the voice cooed excitedly. _"So big and curvy... so soft and plushy... You're finally the perfect mother. Your body shows the world just how caring and loving you are. I hope you enjoy yourself now~"_

Her wicked laughter filled the air, but Rebecca didn't hear it. She sighed softly before grunting a bit as she struggled to haul herself out of bed. It wasn't easy getting up when you weighed well over 400 lbs, but she managed. The floorboards groaned under her weight, but she ignored it as she made her way out of her room and to the bathroom, her whole figure wobbling softly like jello. Her big, soft breasts spilled over her chubby gut, while her cushion sized bottom, which took up two thirds of the couch, sagged slightly due to its weight.

She suddenly stopped and winced, a dull headache forming. It was gone in a flash, making her sigh in relief. The last trace of her former self, her old male self that still fought a losing battle, quietly disappeared from her subconscious. The old Rebel was no more. 

Giggling softly, she absently patted her belly as she continued making her way to the bathroom. She was starting to get a little hungry, so she had to hurry and get ready for the day so she could get started on breakfast and continue providing endless love for her babies.

She was a mother after all~

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I actually have a few more scenarios like this in mind. I just like the idea of turning Rebel into a fat woman ok? I know I'm weird don't judge.
> 
> And to the people who are waiting for the next chapter of "Mama's Boy"...
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!!! 😭😭😭 I'm having so much trouble writing day three that I had to put it on hiatus for a bit to try to sort my brain out. PLEASE, if ANYONE has an idea for days three, four, and seven, can you give me it? I might actually be able to complete that story by the end of the year. Otherwise I may have to delete it and start over.


End file.
